Pase lo que Pase
by vadedia-chan
Summary: NejiTen. Cuando Tenten por fin se entera de lo que Neji siente por ella, comienza una linda relacion, pero un personaje inesperado tratara de separarlos, y ellos tendran que confiar en si Pase lo que pase... Mi primer fic, es T por escenas con lemon.


**Pase lo que pase**

**Capitulo 1**

**Autora: Valeria Diaz (Vadedia-Chan)**

**Emparejamiento: NejiTen**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una tarde fresca, algo típico en los otoños de Konoha. Neji Hyuuga caminaba por el bosque agotado en busca de unas aguas termales. Encontró un pequeño y privado lugar, y después de poner algunas trampas, se despojo de sus ropas y entro al agua. Estuvo ahí durante unos relajantes minutos, hasta que escucho unos gritos familiares, salió de las aguas y al colocar una toalla alrededor de su cintura, tomo un kunai de su chaqueta y se dispuso a liberar a Lee, quien era el que había caído a la trampa y también su compañero de equipo, antes de que perdiera la paciencia.

-Caray, Neji, no era necesaria la trampa!-dijo sacudiéndose después de caer al suelo.

-Solo un ninja idiota caería en una trampa obvia- dijo indiferente-además, con todas las pervertidas fans que tengo lo mejor será ponerlas- dijo al tiempo que volvía a entrar al agua.

-Baka… -murmuro lee al tiempo que entraba al aquí con él.

-Y… no has hablado con ella?- pregunto lee rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos. Neji se quedo pensativo durante algunos minutos, perdido en sus pensamientos y en la chica a la que amaba tanto. Lee comenzó a arrojarle agua , pero este aun no reaccionaba.

-Hola? Tierra llamando a Hyuuga? Neji!- Cuando este por fin reacciono, lo miro con una mirada cuestionante.

-No… la vi salir de la oficina de Tsunade el otro día, pero solo nos dijimos hola…-

-Sabes, creo que deberías hablar con ella-

-Porque lo dice, inquirió.

-Por que el otro día aquel pase a dejarle un rollo que me había prestado y la note decaída, pero lo único que logre sacarle fue que estaba enamorada, aunque no dijo de quien. Debes decirle ahora si no quieres.

-Basta- Lo interrumpió Neji.

-Que TenTen este enamorada no significa que la perderé... es más, hasta podría ser correspondido…- comento esperanzado.

-Quien eres y qué diablos hiciste con Neji? Que le paso al Hyuuga frio e indiferente que no compadecía de nadie?- Bromeo Lee.

-Se enamoró…

Sakura miraba fijamente a TenTen, si mente preocupada por ella y por lo que sabía que sentía: no era fácil estar enamorada de un ninja que tiene miles de fans, especialmente si ves como lo persiguen a diario, pero a TenTen le había tocado presenciar algo más duro, más doloroso.

***Flashback***

TenTen tenía ya varios días sintiéndose incomoda y sentís la necesidad de desahogarse, así que salió de su casa a buscar a Temari o a Sakura, la segunda opción era la más probable ya que Temari estaba de misión en la aldea de la hoja. Así que salió con rumbo al hospital a la hora que sabía que su amiga salía de trabajar. Iban de camino a Ichirakus, pero en el camino se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de Neji-Fans, y Tenten alcanzo a ver como una de las chicas se inclinaba y lo besaba. Y como si esto no hubiera sido ya doloroso, se sorprendió al ver que Neji parecía devolverle el beso. Entonces salió corriendo a casa con Sakura detrás.

***Fin del Flashback***

-Debes hablar con el…- fue lo único que Sakura pudo decirle a su amiga.-debo irme, Tsunade me pidió estas en el hospital muy temprano. Cuídate.- Con esto se despidió y salió de la casa de su amiga, aun sin saber cómo consolarla.

**La mañana siguiente**

Lee caminaba por las calles de Konoha en la fría mañana, la neblina le cubría hasta la rodilla y no estaba de gran humor. Tenía la premonición de que algo pasaría mientras estuviera ausente esas tres semanas, Su misión constaba solamente en acompañar y proteger a un mercader a un mercader a su casa en la aldea de la arena, una misión A ya que este era un rico mercader y era constantemente amenazado. Lee camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo en ella, y miro a la barda que circuncidaba la aldea y noto una presencia. Oculta entre las sombras, estaba nada más que Tenten, quien extrañamente se había levantado temprano, según pensó él.

-Ya te he visto, puedes salir Tenten. La chica salió de las sombras con sus usuales ropas, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo en lugar de sus usuales chongos, señal de que se había levantado hace poco. Pero sus ojos estaban hinchados de no dormir y su mirada seguía siendo un abaja y deprimente que había tenido la semana pasada.

-Kon'nichiwa, Lee-kun.- dijo entre un bostezo.- Te traje estos guanteS, los encontré en mi casa, y supe que eran tuyos.

-No has dormido, cierto?- Dijo mostrando una evidente pena y preocupación por ella.

-Casi no, he estado pensando mucho en lo que Sakura-chan me dijo el otro día, que hablara con N- con el chico al que amo, y le confesara mis sentimientos, pero realmente estoy indesica y no sé si sea lo correcto.- Lee le levanto la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos, un consejo más inteligente solo se le pudo ocurrir a su querida Sakura-chan, pensó.

-Tenten, no dudes en hacerlo, es lo único que te liberara... no dejes que la llama de tu juventud se-

-Ya entendí, Lee. Bueno, suerte en tu misión.-dijo al ver al mercader a quien Lee esperaba llagar.- Cuídate, Sayonara!

-Sayonara, Tenten, te veré en tres semanas.- Con esto se despidieron de beso (como solían hacerlo) y se dijeron adiós.

Neji observaba desde el techo del Domo como Tenten caminaba por las calles de Konoha, Su byakugan jamás le había sido de tanta ayuda, y ahora se concentraba en la bella kunoichi que estaba sentada en una banca. Bajo del techo del domo, y camino hacia ella. Ya estaba a solo algunos pasos de ella y ella ya lo había notado, pero no había volteado a mirarlo. Y aun que los brazos de ambos dolían por sostenerse en dulces caricias y besarse con pasión, ambos solo fueron capaces de decirse Kon'nichiwa, y Neji paso de largo hacia su departamento.

-Diablos!-pensó Neji.-Porque de repente es tan difícil hablar con ella?

**Vadedia-Chan**

A/N: Que les parece? Pues bueno, he aui el primer capítulo de mi primer Nejiten y Fic también, díganme que piensen y por favor dejen reviews! Necesito saber su opinión de cómo escribo, ya ke soy muy joven :P.

Sayonara ^^!


End file.
